Un faible pour les blondes
by Friday Queen
Summary: Wonder Woman est à Natiocal City et sa présence va attiser certaines jalousies.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Supergirl ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

 _ **Un faible pour les blondes**_

Astra frappait de toutes ses forces contre le sac de frappe qui était dans la salle de sport de la DEO. Heureusement que sa capacité de frappe était diminuée grâce à la kryptonite qu'il y avait dans les murs car sinon cela ferait longtemps que le sac serait en miettes. Dans son esprit, le sac remplaçait une autre personne qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas frapper ainsi.

Qui ? Diana Prince plus connu sous le nom de Wonder Woman.

Cela faisait une semaine que l'amazone, amie de Superman, était à National City et travaillait avec la DEO et cela faisait une semaine qu'Alex passait son temps avec l'autre femme. Astra avait fait des recherches dès qu'elle était arrivée sur Terre, afin de connaitre ses potentiels ennemis, évidement juste après Superman, le nom de Wonder Woman était apparu. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait été légèrement impressionnée par cette femme, mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait rencontré elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir pourquoi.

Astra se rappela de l'air captivé et enchanté qu'arborait Alex en la compagnie de l'amazone et ses coups sur son sac de frappe redoublèrent. Que pouvait-elle bien lui trouver ? La femme se battait avec un lasso et un bouclier Rao tout puissant ! _Un lasso et un bouclier_ ! Elle elle n'avait pas besoin d'un quelconque accessoire pour se battre, de plus elle savait voler ! Est-ce que l'amazone pouvait en dire autant ? Non ! Pensait-elle avec amertume.

Kara lui avait dit qu'Alex avait toujours idolâtré Wonder Woman, elle pouvait comprendre cela. Après tout quand elle faisait ses études sur Krypton elle avait aussi était très influencée par Lady Wada qui siégeait au conseil de Krypton...

" Je n'aimerais pas être à la place du sac ! " S'exclama une voix taquine derrière elle.

Astra sursauta, le niveau de kryptonite était tel qu'elle n'avait pas entendu sa nièce rentrer dans la pièce tant elle était prise dans ses pensées.

" Little One. " Dit-elle en souriant.

Kara lui rendit son sourire et lui offrit une accolade chaleureuse. En posant ses bras autour du corps de sa nièce Astra se laissa transporter par la joie, se demandant encore comment Kara l'avait pardonné si vite. Elle savait que la fille de sa sœur voyait toujours le meilleur dans ses gens, malgré tout elle était encore surprise par tant d'indulgence de la part de la plus jeune.

Kara se détacha, s'assit sur le banc le plus proche et tendit à sa tante une bouteille d'eau. Se rendant compte qu'elle avait soif Astra accepta son offre avant de s'asseoir à ses cotés.

" Alors tu pensais à qui ? " Demanda Kara le sourire aux lèvres.

Astra considéra détourner la conversation mais l'autre femme fut plus rapide.

" Je te connais tante Astra, ce n'était certainement pas un entrainement... Tu étais en train de te défouler. "

L'ancien général soupira en se disant que sa nièce commençait à ressembler de plus en plus à sa mère.

" C'est vrai, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne frapperais personne qui ne le mérite réellement. "

Une lueur amusée passa sur le visage de Kara.

" Je sais... "

Kara continua de la regarder avec bienveillance.

" Mais si tu veux parler tu sais que je suis là ? " Dit-elle avec douceur.

Astra soupira... Elle ressemblait effectivement trop à sa mère, elle savait exactement quoi dire pour la faire craquer.

" Je pensais à Diana Prince. "

Kara eut l'air surprise.

" Diana ? Mais pourquoi ? "

L'héroïne de National City se remémora les derniers événements de la semaine, elle avait vu sa tante avec Wonder Woman à plusieurs reprise et n'avait sentit aucune animosité entre elles qui pouvait justifier une telle rancœur de la part d'Astra.

" Alexandra passe son temps avec elle. "

" Oh. " Dit doucement Kara.

Soudain dans son esprit tout se lia.

" _Oh._ " Répéta-t-elle.

" Oui. " Répondit Astra.

Kara vit sa tante rougir légèrement. L'héroïne sourit et passa son bras autour de l'épaule d'Astra pour sa consoler.

" Alex adore Diana c'est vrai... Mais pas comme _ça_... Enfin si... Mais pas autant... Je veux dire... " Balbutia-t-elle.

" Oui Kara, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? " Demanda-t-elle légèrement tendue et amusée.

Kara soupira se demandant comment elle pouvait se dépatouiller de la situation. Elle venait tout juste de comprendre que sa tante aimait sa sœur d'une façon qui n'était pas du tout platonique. En fait, il semblait que c'était même un sentiment profond. Avec le recul elle repensa à toutes ces fois où Astra avait secondé Alex dans ses missions, même les plus banales. Astra semblait toujours graviter autour d'Alex. Elle avait cru en premier lieu que sa tante restait avec sa sœur parce qu'elle voulait se rapprocher d'elle de toutes les façons possible et Alex était bien entendu le moyen le plus efficace. D'autant plus qu'Alex avait été désignée comme son tuteur, il était donc naturel qu'elles soient souvent ensemble. Cependant il semblait que leur relation avait évolué et Kara, connaissant Astra, pouvait voir qu'elle était petit à petit tombée sous le charme d'Alex. Si elle devait être honnête avec elle même elle n'était pas si surprise que cela se soit produit.

Le tout était de maintenant de savoir si Alex ressentait la même chose. Instinctivement son esprit lui répondit que oui, même s'il y avait toujours un doute. Surtout maintenant que Wonder Woman était ici. Néanmoins elle savait que même si Alex était attirée par Diana, cela n'irait jamais plus loin que ce qu'il pourrait éventuellement se passer avec Astra. Inconsciemment elle fit le parallèle entre elle, Cat et James. Elle aimait beaucoup James, il était gentil musclé et vraiment sexy. Elle ne serait pas totalement opposé à avoir une aventure avec lui pour s'amuser, mais si Cat entrait dans l'équation elle choisirait la puissante femme sans hésiter. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour son patron était beaucoup plus fort que tout ce qu'elle pouvait sentir à l'égard du photographe.

" Je veux dire qu'elle a le béguin pour elle, oui elle est attirée par Diana mais c'est juste à cause de qui elle est. Son aura, son côté mystérieux, sa renommée, son physique... C'est pleins de facteurs qui entrent en compte mais malgré tout s'il devait se passer quelque entre elles ça ne serait pas du sérieux. Il n'y aurait rien de plus que sexe... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. "

Astra leva un sourcil.

" Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est une bonne nouvelle. "

Kara se mordit la lèvre en se demandant comment elle pouvait expliquer le concept d'amies avec avantages à sa tante sans trop rougir. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment ce genre de chose se passait sur Krypton. Elle savait que le divorce n'était pas autorisé et que les naissances étaient très contrôlées, elle était partie trop jeune pour se poser ce genre de question et elle n'avait jamais osé demandé à sa tante ou à l'hologramme de sa mère.

Leur conversation fut interrompu par de nouveaux arrivants dans la salle de sport. Astra leva les yeux dans leurs directions et Kara sentit sa tante se raidir. L'héroïne fut certaine que derrière elle se trouvait donc Alex et Diana.

" Hey vous êtes là ! " S'exclama Alex en souriant aux deux aliens.

Kara se leva pour les saluer et Astra fit de même mais avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme.

" On vient s'entraîner un peu vous vous joignez à nous ? " Demanda Alex.

" Je viens de terminer ma séance. " Répondit Astra avec raideur.

Kara mit discrètement sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire à la vu de la jalousie de sa tante.

" C'est dommage. J'allais apprendre à Alexandra certaines techniques de combat de ma tribu. " Dit Diana en posant sa main sur le bas du dos de l'agent de la DEO.

Comme souvent quand Diana la touchait, Alex se mit à rougir légèrement. Face à cela le sang d'Astra ne fit qu'un tour, elle serra ses poings et ses dents.

" C'est honorable à vous, mais une autre fois. "

Sans attendre de réponse l'ancien général sortit de la salle. Les sœurs Danvers la regardèrent partir mais seul Kara comprit la raison de son départ si soudain, cependant en croisant le regard de Diana elle se demanda si l'amazone n'était pas au courant elle aussi.

" Désolée, mais j'ai promis à Astra de lui montrer comment utiliser certaines applications de son téléphone. Amusez vous ! " S'exclama Kara avant de partir à la recherche de sa tante.

L'héroïne ne mit que quelques instants à rattraper Astra dans le couleur.

" Tante Astra ! Attend ! "

Malgré son envie de fuir le plus loin possible, Astra se tourna vers sa nièce.

" Tu devrais lui dire. " Lui dit Kara.

Astra soupira.

" Je ne sais pas comment... Je sais mener les conseils de guerre, faire des plans de batailles, je sais me battre, je sais résister à la torture... Mais je n'ai jamais eut à courtiser quelqu'un... "

Kara posa sa main sur le bras de sa tante en lui souriant.

" Alex n'est pas vraiment douée non plus, mais il faut que tu crois en toi. "

" Je ne sais même pas si ce qu'elle ressent à mon égard est similaire à mes sentiments. "

" Tu ne le sauras jamais si tu ne lui dit pas. "

Astra hocha doucement la tête avant de prendre Kara dans ses bras.

" Merci de tes conseils Litte One, tu devrais peut être les suivre aussi. " Dit-elle en se détachant.

Kara eut la décence de rougir en pensant à sa patronne. Astra lui sourit gentiment avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

" J'ai une réunion avec le Directeur Lane et J'onn Jonzz dans une demi heure, je dois me préparer. "

" D'accord, on se voit plus tard ! "

Astra hocha la tête avant de partir en direction de ses quartiers. Les paroles de Kara résonnèrent dans sa tête un long moment mais en définitive elle ne fit rien de plus dans les heures qui suivirent car elle n'eut pas l'occasion de revoir Alex. En effet elle ne revit la grande sœur de Kara que le lendemain lors d'une réunion d'urgence en début de matinée. Un Kryptonien nommé Lel, fidèle à Non, faisait des ravages dans une ville non loin et ils décidèrent d'un plan d'attaque avec Alex, Wonder Woman, Lucy, J'onn Jonzz et Vasquez.

L'attaque eut lieu moins d'heure après, ils n'avaient pas juger nécessaire appeler Kara pour prêter main forte, cependant le combat fut plus compliqué que ce qu'ils avaient prévus car leur ennemi avait recruté des alliés. Ils se retrouvèrent donc en sous nombre.

Astra avait tout de même confiance en leurs capacités d'adaptations à chacun quand soudain elle vit Alex se faire projeter contre un mur par Lel, sans hésitation elle se jeta devant elle avant que son adversaire ne puisse porter une seconde charge.

" Astra ! " S'exclama Alex.

La voix effrayée de l'agent inquiéta l'ancien général, elle se tourna vers Alex pour voir si elle n'était pas blessée. Son inquiétude fut son erreur car elle n'avait pas prévu que Lel avait en sa possession un poignard forgé en kryptonite. Elle sentit les effets de la pierre avant de la voir, elle se tourna vers Lel mais il était trop près et malheureusement ses réflexes furent ralentis. La lame s'enfonça dans sa poitrine et la dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut le bruit d'un lasso et le cris d'Alex.

Quand Astra ouvrit à nouveau les yeux elle sentit une main dans la sienne et se trouva face aux lumières UV de la DEO.

" Astra ! "

Elle tourna la tête vers Kara qui lui tenait la main, elle sourit à sa nièce et vit non loin derrière elle Alex qui avait une expression soulagée.

" Tu nous ai fait peur ! " S'exclama Kara. " Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? "

" Lel m'a poignardé. " Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. " Comment ça s'est terminé ? " Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Alex.

" Diana l'a neutralisé et les autres se sont rendus peut après. Ils sont dans des cellules s'ils ne sont pas morts. " Répondit-elle platement.

Astra hocha la tête et s'assit.

" Fais attention. " Dit Kara.

" Je vais bien. " Répondit Astra en lui serrant la main.

Kara la regarda intensément en la scannant, elle constata qu'effectivement tout semblait aller bien dans le corps de sa tante elle se détendit. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Diana entra dans la pièce.

" Je suis ravie de vous voir consciente Astra. " Déclara-t-elle.

Astra lui fit un signe de tête.

" J'ai cru comprendre que je devais vous remerciez pour ce que vous avez fait. "

Diana lui sourit gentiment, soudainement Astra sentit sa colère envers l'amazone diminuer un peu.

" Vous auriez fait la même chose. "

Astra ne répondit pas mais lui fit un autre signe de tête pour confirmer ses dires.

" Bien, maintenant que je sais vous êtes hors de danger je viens vous faire mes adieux. " Continua Diana.

" Tu pars ? " S'exclama Kara avec surprise.

" Oui. " Répondit-elle simplement sans donner plus de détails.

Diana s'approcha d'Astra et la salua avec respect, l'ancien général en fit de même.

" Alexandra. " Dit-elle à la brune.

Alex lui sourit légèrement, mais elle était toujours tendue. Kara regarda l'échange du coin de l'œil, puis elle regarda à nouveau Astra avant de prendre une décision.

" Je vais te raccompagner. Alex tu restes avec Astra ? " Demanda l'héroïne d'un ton innocent.

" Bien sûr. " Répondit sa sœur.

Kara embrassa sa tante sur le front et elle sortie de la salle en compagnie de Diana. Kara marcha dans le couloir aux côtés de l'amazone, maintenant qu'Astra était hors de danger elle se sentait beaucoup mieux et sa curiosité revint petit à petit.

" Donc... Toi et Alex ? " Demanda-t-elle, toujours innocemment.

" Quoi ? "

" Et bien, j'ai vu que vous étiez proches toutes les deux... Donc je me demandais si tu vois... S'il s'était passé quelque chose. "

Diana s'arrêta devant la porte qui menait à l'extérieur puis elle se tourna vers Kara.

" Je ne pense pas que je sois celle qu'elle convoite. "

Les paroles de Diana confirmèrent les soupçons de Kara, l'autre femme avait bien remarqué ce qu'il se passait entre Alex et Astra.

" C'est une belle femme, forte et indépendante, mais si je dois être honnête avec toi Kara... "

Diana fit un pas vers elle et soudain l'héroïne de National City fut submergée par le parfum de l'autre femme, elle pouvait voir sa peau parfaite, ses yeux profonds, ses lèvres pulpeuses qui ne demandaient qu'à être goûtées. Kara eut alors très chaud et son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre.

" J'ai un faible pour les blondes. " Murmura-t-elle dangereusement.

Kara comprit ainsi pourquoi sa sœur avait eu le béguin pour Wonder Woman tout ce temps, elle sentit son bas ventre se réveiller et ses joues rougir. Diana fit un dernier pas vers elle et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser fut très léger et ne dura que quelques secondes mais cela suffit à Kara pour le catégoriser comme le meilleur des baisers qu'elle ait jamais eu.

Diana s'écarta d'elle, lui fit un clin d'œil puis sortie du complexe secret. Kara regarda la porte quelques instants, se sentant encore dans les nuages, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle devait retourner travailler. Elle se demanda si elle allait dire à Alex que Wonder Woman l'avait embrassé... Peut être une fois qu'elle aurait parlé avec Astra.

 **A suivre.**


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Merci pour vos reviews/fav/follow :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Dans la pièce que Kara et Diana venaient de quitter, Astra et Alex regardaient la porte se fermer sans bruit. Un léger silence s'installa entre elles, Astra ouvrit la bouche pour le briser mais l'autre femme fut plus rapide.

" A quoi tu pensais putain !? " Demanda Alex durement.

Astra fut surprise par la colère soudaine et du regard noir que lui lançait Alex.

" Pardon ? "

" J'avais la situation en main... Tu n'avais pas besoin de te jeter comme ça devant moi ! "

Astra serra les dents en se sentant soudainement insultée.

" Permet moi d'en douter Alexandra."

" Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide ! " S'emporta Alex.

Astra se leva.

" Alors c'est ça ? C'est une question d'ego "Répondit-elle avec dépit. "... Excuse moi de... "

" Ça n'a rien d'avoir avec mon égo ! " Dit-elle avec surprise mais encore un peu agressive.

" Alors c'est quoi ? "

" Tu aurais pu y rester ! Tu as faillit mourir. "

Astra leva un sourcil.

" Oh... Et qu'est ce que ça change ? C'est pas comme si ça t'importait que je vive ou pas. "

" Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que si. " Répondit-elle scandalisée que l'autre femme puisse penser cela.

" Et depuis quand ? Depuis que tu as vu Kara s'inquiéter pour moi. "

La voix d'Astra était remplit de sarcasme, soudain la pression de la situation fut trop grande pour l'ancien général elle se dirigea vers la porte ayant peur de dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait.

" Astra ? Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que ta vie est importante à mes yeux. " Dit Alex avec douceur en posant sa main sur le bras d'Astra.

" Pas autant que celle de _Wonder Woman_ apparemment... " Marmonna Astra.

" Quoi ? "

" Ne fait pas l'innocente. Cette semaine on a peine parler plus de 10 minutes seules à seules. "

Les yeux d'Alex se mirent à briller.

" Attend... Est-ce que tu es jalouse de Diana ? " Demanda-t-elle en serrant sa main sur le bras d'Astra et le cœur battant.

" Tu te moques de moi ? Il a fallut qu'elle arrive pour que tu oublie mon existence... Mais moi je ne t'ai pas oublié ! Je suis prête à mourir pour toi encore et encore mais est-ce qu'elle en serrait capable _elle_ ? Je ne pense pas... Et pourtant tu ne jures plus que par elle depuis qu'elle est là ! Alors oui Alexandra oui je suis jalouse ! " S'exclama-t-elle avec passion.

Astra avait chaud et sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse, elle voulait partir mais elle sentit la main d'Alex la serrer encore plus fort pour l'empêcher de fuir. Si elle avait vraiment voulu partir elle aurait pu sans le moindre mal cependant elle laissa Alex la retenir.

" Ne fais plus jamais ça. " Murmura l'autre femme, la voix triste.

Astra fronça les sourcils face à ce changement dans le ton de la voix d'Alex.

" Faire quoi ? "

" Te mettre en danger pour me sauver. Ne le fait plus. " Répondit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Astra se trouva sans voix face à tant d'intensité de la part d'Alex.

" Je... Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et encore moins à cause de moi. " Avoua-t-elle.

Alex fit un pas vers elle.

" Astra promet-moi que tu ne le feras plus. " L'implora Alex.

Astra soupira en secouant la tête négativement.

" Je ne peux pas te faire cette promesse, tu comptes trop pou... "

Astra ne pu finir sa phrase car les lèvres furent coupées par celles d'Alex. Elle écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que l'autre femme était en train de l'embrasser et elle gémit de satisfaction en fermant les yeux. La main d'Alex qui était sur son bras remonta doucement jusqu'à son épaule et son autre main vint se poser sur la hanche. Astra poussa lentement Alex contre la table qui se trouvait derrière elle en plaçant ses mains sur la taille de l'agent du gouvernement. Astra avait embrassé très peu de personne dans sa vie, les sentiments amoureux n'avaient jamais fait partis de ses priorités. Elle aimait sa famille et c'était suffisant pour elle. Son mariage avec Non était plus ou moins pour les apparences, il avait été son confident de nombreuses années et se marier avec lui était bien mieux que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer. Cependant la prison l'avait changé et l'homme qu'elle aurait pu aimer est mort dans la Zone Fantôme.

Maintenant qu'elle embrassait Alex, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi tout le monde disait qu'embrasser la personne qu'on aime était quelque chose de magique. Cependant elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que se voit si salée. Soudain elle comprit qu'Alex était en train de pleurer. Astra se dégagea et ses doutes furent confirmer en voyant les larmes de l'autre femme. L'ancien général fronça les sourcils et porta ses mains sur le visage d'Alex pour chasser ses pleurs.

" C'était si horrible que ça ? " Demanda-t-elle.

Alex se mit à rire tendrement.

" Non... Non pas du tout c'était parfait... "

" Alors pourquoi tu pleures ? "

Alex sourit et posa son front contre celui d'Astra.

" Parce que je me suis rendue compte qu'à tout moment tu pouvais faire quelque chose de stupide comme mourir pour moi et ça pourrait me tuer mais que je t'aime malgré tout... "

Astra ne retint que la fin de la phrase avec joie.

" Tu m'aimes ? " Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

" Bien sûr que je t'aime stupide alien ! Sinon pourquoi crois-tu que je suis si en colère contre toi. "

" Mais... Et Wonder Woman ? "

" Elle est canon et je l'ai toujours admiré mais... Elle n'est pas toi. Elle n'est pas la femme pour qui je serait prête à mourir. " Dit-elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Astra.

" Ah non ! Je t'interdis de mourir pour moi Alexandra. " S'exclama Astra.

Alex sourit en s'écartant légèrement.

" Je ne vois pas pourquoi toi tu aurais le droit de mourir pour moi et pas l'inverse... "

" Parce que... "

Une fois encore un baiser d'Alex coupa Astra, cependant cette fois-ci le baiser se fit plus pressant.

" C'est ça l'amour Astra, c'est être prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour l'autre... Peu importe ce que je te dis tu serrais prête à tout pour me garder en vie. "

" Oui. " Souffla Astra.

" Mais l'inverse est vrai aussi. "

Astra ferma brièvement les yeux en comprenant plus profondément ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

" On est têtues... " Dit-elle.

" Oh oui. " Répondit Alex en riant.

Cette fois ci ce fut Astra qui initia le baiser en faisant pencher Alex sur la table. L'agent du gouvernement eu un hoquet de surprise mais se laissa faire sans protester.

Dans le couloir qui menait à la salle où elles se trouvaient J'onn arrivait pour voir si Astra s'était réveillée. Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte il capta les pensées d'Alex et il fit soudainement demi-tour ne voulant pas interrompre un moment intime. Quelques mètres plus loin il croisa Lucy.

" J'allais voir comment était Astra. " Lui dit-elle en souriant.

" Je ne pense pas que se soit le bon moment. " Répondit-il.

Lucy s'inquiéta.

" Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Mais Kara m'a dit que..."

" Elle est avec l'agent Danvers. "

Lucy fronça les sourcils, devant son incompréhension J'onn leva les yeux au ciel.

" Disons qu'avec Vasquez on vous doit 50 dollars. "

Comprenant alors ce qui était en train de se passer entre Astra et Alex Lucy se mit à rire.

" Je le savais ! " S'exclama-t-elle avec joie.

Tandis que Lucy se pavanait d'avoir gagner son pari à la DEO, à plusieurs kilomètre de là Kara atterrissait à National City encore enchantée de son baiser avec Wonder Woman. Elle envoya un message à James et Winn pour qu'ils la rejoignent dans son bureau. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se vante auprès de quelqu'un de ce qu'il venait de lui arriver.

" Comment va Astra ? " Demanda James.

Kara appuyée contre son bureau leur sourit en voyant leur inquiétude.

" Elle va bien, elle doit se reposer. Après quelques heures de repos ça ira beaucoup mieux. "

Si Alex ne l'a pas tué d'ici là, ajouta-t-elle dans sa tête en se rappelant de l'état d'anxiété qu'avait abordé sa sœur pendant qu'Astra était inconsciente.

" Tant mieux. " Dit Winn.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants en souriant.

" Diana est toujours ici ? " Ajouta l'informaticien.

Le sourire de Kara s'agrandit, elle savait que son ami avait le béguin pour Wonder Woman. Winn avait le béguin pour tout les héros en fait. James aussi avait montré un certain intérêt à l'amazone et elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. En fait cette information était encore plus intéressante en sachant ce qu'elle voulait leur annoncer.

" Elle est partie tout à l'heure. "

Ses deux amis eurent l'air déçus.

" Mais vous ne devinerai jamais ce qu'il s'est passé. " Dit-elle sournoisement.

Le ton taquin de l'héroïne interpella les deux hommes. Kara se sentait orgueilleuse, c'était son moment de gloire auprès d'eux...

" Avant de partir... Elle m'a embrassé. " Leur annonça-t-elle en souriant fièrement.

Des exclamations de surprises lui répondirent et ses deux amis eurent l'air de deux adolescentes devant le dernier potin du lycée. Ils lui posèrent des questions, demandèrent des explications, se montrèrent jaloux et impressionnés.

" Quand même Kara ! " S'exclama Winn. " J'arrive pas à croire que Wonder Woman t'ai embrassé ! Tu peux mourir en paix maintenant. "

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres Kara allait répondre quand une toux les interrompis. Les trois amis se tournèrent pour voir Cat Grant appuyée contre la porte et les regarder avec un expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Kara se mit à rougir en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Cat arriver. Elle se demanda soudainement si le fait que son patron était au courant qu'elle était Supergirl était une bonne chose en définitive. Car si elle ne l'avait pas su elle aurait toujours pu lui expliquer que c'était une blague et qu'elle ne connaissait pas Wonder Woman et ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Cependant c'était maintenant impossible et Cat savait qu'elle avait embrassé une femme... Et quelle femme ! Soudain elle se sentit gênée.

" Vous n'avez pas un travail ? "

La voix glaciale de Cat brisa le silence, James et Winn se précipitèrent hors du bureau de Kara en fermant la porte derrière eux. Le cœur de Kara fit un bon dans sa poitrine en se rendant compte qu'elle était maintenant seule avec la femme qui lui plaisait après qu'elle ait appris son baiser avec une autre puissante femme adulée de tous.

Cat s'approcha d'elle et posa les documents qu'elle avait dans la main sur le bureau de Kara avant de lever les yeux vers elle.

" Donc Supergirl et Wonder Woman ? "

" C'est juste... "

Cat leva un doigt et Kara s'arrêta instantanément de parler. Cat posa son doigt levé sur la joue de Kara, puis doucement elle le laissa glisser jusqu'à son cou.

" Je pense que je pourrais être jalouse Kara... " Murmura-t-elle.

" De qui ? " Respira Kara le visage rouge et le cœur menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine.

Cat lui sourit malicieusement.

" Disons que j'ai un faible pour les blondes. "

La phrase fit écho dans la tête de Kara, cette fois ci elle prit initiative et tira son patron dans un baiser désordonné. Cat glapit de surprise, ne s'attendant à une réaction aussi vive de son ancienne assistante mais elle passa tout de même ses bras autour du cou de Kara pour répondre à l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme.

Quand elles se détachèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Kara était aux anges, non seulement elle avait eu droit à un baiser de Wonder Woman mais maintenant elle se rendait compte que son attirance pour Cat n'était pas à sens unique. Aujourd'hui était surement un des plus beau jour de sa vie se dit-elle, avant d'oublier toute pensée cohérente quand les doigts de Cat se posèrent sur ses cuisses.

 **Fin.**


End file.
